


For My Sultan

by MyriahKamm



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Anal Sex, Fellatio, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriahKamm/pseuds/MyriahKamm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The sultan raises an eyebrow and points at the floor in front of him. A sigh escapes Rei’s lips. He sets his halberd aside, next to the door, removes the holster and gun from his waist to set them next to the halberd, and kneels on the floor in front of Rin. The redhead slides his fingers beneath Rei’s chin, lifting his head until their eyes meet.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Do you resent me, Rei?" the sultan asks softly.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	For My Sultan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for RinRei Week 2!  
> Day 4 Prompt: AU (my pick = Arabian!AU a.k.a. Splash Free!AU)

No one knows the whole story behind Rei Ryugazaki, the new head guard to the sultan. All the majority of the servants and staff at the palace know is that he is the most meticulous—and probably the best—head guard the sultan has ever had. No one knows where he came from or how he actually came to be the head guard there, but honestly, Rei prefers it that way.

No one would respect his position if they knew the truth.

Rather, he is content living shrouded in mystery to all but his sultan. All that matters is that he does his job to the best of his ability, which he has been doing this past month. He has stopped two assassination attempts during that time alone. His sultan seems pleased with his work, which is a wonderful reward in and of itself.

"How are things looking today, Ryugazaki?" the sultan asks, shaking the head guard from his thoughts. The sultan sounds bored, but only Rei can hear the hint of playfulness to his tone, a treat reserved especially for him. He pushes it to the back of his mind. It is not professional to focus on such things while he is supposed to be working.

"Things seem quiet today, Rin no Kimi," he replies, adjusting his glasses slowly. "I doubt there will be any attempts on your life today."

"Well, now you’ve jinxed it. You’d better stick close to me for the rest of the day."

"As you wish, Rin no Kimi."

Rei tightens his grip on the halberd he carries with him. For the rest of the day, he remains close to the sultan’s side, following him through the palace, and even to his bath that evening. By the end of the day, he spends nearly half an hour searching the sultan’s private chambers before turning toward him and bowing slightly.

"Your rooms are secure, Rin no Kimi," he says proudly. "What else can I do for you this evening?"

The sultan raises an eyebrow and points at the floor in front of him. A sigh escapes Rei’s lips. He sets his halberd aside, next to the door, removes the holster and gun from his waist to set them next to the halberd, and kneels on the floor in front of Rin. The redhead slides his fingers beneath Rei’s chin, lifting his head until their eyes meet.

"Do you resent me, Rei?" the sultan asks softly.

"Of course not, Rin no Kimi. You have given me the kind of position any man could only dream of. How could I resent you?"

"For doing things like this." Rin pulls Rei’s shirt off slowly, his fingertips skating over the guard’s skin. "For keeping you here every night." He pulls Rei’s arms behind him, binding his wrists with rope. "For taking advantage of you. For using you."

"I am glad to serve you, Rin no Kimi," Rei replies softly. It is the truth, of course. He  _is_  glad to serve his sultan, however he is asked to do it. “I am your slave, Rin no Kimi. I will serve you however you ask me to.”

"Be honest with me." The sultan’s hands slide their way down Rei’s spine, drawing a shudder from the bluenette. "Tell me the truth. Do you resent me?"

Rei closes his eyes. He knows what his sultan wants to hear. He  _wants_  Rei to say that he resents him, so that he can punish him. It would be a lie, though. Rei does not resent him, does not hate any of this. Rather, he enjoys it. He counts himself incredibly lucky to be in the employ of a man willing to give him so much freedom. He feels loved by the sultan, honestly.

But if it is what his sultan wants, he will definitely comply.

"I do resent you," he murmurs, his tone flat. He cannot force himself to mean it. "You treat me as less than human at times, Rin no Kimi, and I resent you for that."

Those gentle hands become rough very quickly, gripping Rei’s shoulders tightly for a moment. Rin moves around in front of his slave/guard, patting his cheek a little harder than necessary.

"Open."

At his sultan’s command, Rei opens his mouth. Rin fits a ring gag into his mouth, buckling it behind his head, and pulls down his own pants. He is already erect. Rei would very much rather do this without the gag, but it happens to be one of Rin’s kinks. He leans forward to take Rin into his mouth and begins bobbing his head up and down. He would be much more effective at giving head if he had full use of his mouth, but the ring gag hinders that. His tongue works around the sultan’s length as much as it can at the moment.

When Rin pulls out after a few minutes, he removes the ring gag and pats Rei’s cheek once more. Rei bows his head, licking his lips a bit. The sultan moves around behind him, pushing him forward and pulling down his pants. Rei takes a deep breath and releases it, forcing himself to relax. He feels lubricant of some kind covering his hole and being pressed into him, and then moans softly when his sultan slides his penis into him.

"Rin no Kimi," he breathes, his wrists straining at their bindings. Rin fills him fully, his length warm and thick and wonderful. If Rei is completely honest, he loves this. He could do without the ropes, he could do without the ring gag, but he loves being with his sultan. He loves feeling so adored.

His breath hitches when Rin begins pounding him. Grunts and pants of pleasure escape Rei’s lips. His fists clench and unclench several times. He wishes his hands were free so he could tend to his own growing erection. When the sultan leans down over him, Rei grasps for his shirt, only to find it gone.

"How many times must I ask you to drop the honorific when we’re alone?" Rin purrs in his ear. "You’re not a very good listener, Rei." His thrusts come harder and faster, his length only pulling partially out of Rei each time, now.

"F…forgive me…Rin…" Rei pants, his fingers tracing their way over his sultan’s muscles slowly, as much as they can with his wrists bound anyway.

"That’s more like it." Rin’s hand finds its way beneath the guard, grasping at his dick, already weeping precum. "My, my. You’re really feeling it tonight, aren’t you?"

"A-ah…Rin…"

"Don’t hold back. I want to hear your voice. I don’t care who else hears."

He starts stroking Rei in counterpoint to his thrusts. It is so much stimulation, and Rei finds himself moving his hips in an effort to create more friction in both front and back. His moans and grunts punctuate the silence around them. He hears Rin panting in his ear, the tiniest of moans sneaking their way from his lips every now and then.

It does not take long. Within the span of perhaps ten minutes, the both of them have reached the edge. Rei can feel his sultan tensing, nearing his climax. The last few thrusts have reached Rei’s prostate, driving him nearly mad with pleasure. When Rin thrusts into him once more to strike his prostate, Rei arches back cries his sultan’s name as semen spurts forth from his length. He feels himself tighten around Rin, at which point the redhead spends himself inside of him.

When Rin pulls out and leans back, he removes the ropes binding Rei’s wrists. Both panting, they wordlessly climb into the nearby bed, as is their custom after such a session of lovemaking. Rin wriggles his way into Rei’s arms. The guard gladly embraces his sultan, his master, his lover.

"I do not truly resent you," he whispers, closing his eyes.

"I know," Rin murmurs back, snuggling against Rei’s chest.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Rin."

"I know." A contented sigh leaves the sultan’s lips, tickling Rei’s chest. "I love you, Rei."

Rei’s eyes snap open and he stares down at the top of Rin’s head. Love? Rin has never said that before. Feeling warmth swell through his chest, Rei smiles faintly, burying his nose in his sultan’s hair.

"I love you too, Rin."


End file.
